Through the Ages
by Bethany Aldridge
Summary: Link thought that he was just a regular Kokori boy who had a sisiter with a taste for adventure, a friend with a thirst for knowledge, and a girlfriend with a love of healing. But then the dreams started and his world was turned upside down.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Zelda.**

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fan fic, so please RR. I will happily accept any flames and advice that you can give me. I would also like to tell everyone that this is an original fan fic that I came up with. It is going to go from when Link is born until he marries. That part was in the summary but nobody was reading the story so I decided to make the summary more interesting. So PLEASE do not tell me "that's not supposed to happen" or "that's not how the story goes". Trust me, I know how the story goes. I've only beat Zelda: OoT a thousand times. I hope you enjoy this!**



In the beginning, there was nothing. There was no world and no life. But then, a ray of hope descended upon this nothingness in the form of three beautiful women. But they weren't women either, for their beauty was beyond comparison. They were goddesses. And these goddesses looked upon the nothingness with an eye for what it could become.

The first goddess, the one with red hair and red eyes, looked at her two sisters and smiled smugly. She then descended upon the nothingness and created land. She flew around the foundation that she had created from the nothingness and shaped mountains, hills, and valleys. She then created fire, which dwelt in the heart of her mountains. Her name was Din, and, in legend, she would always be called the Goddess of Power, because she was the first to create something from the nothingness.

When Din returned to her sisters, feeling that no one could create anything like that of what she had just formed, the second sister was smirking. She then flew down, her blue hair and intense blue eyes focused on the task set in front of her. And this goddess created a light source for this new world. She not only created light in the physical sense, but she gave the small world the Light of Order, which included the laws of nature and the laws of humanity that would govern the world. For her doings, she would always be remembered in legends as Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom. When she was done, Nayru returned to her sisters and gave a polite smile to Din, who gave her sister a sarcastic smile in return.

The last sister, the youngest sister, then looked at the other two sisters with a small, but clear, pout. The two older sisters shook their heads with clear disapproval, but the younger sister descended upon the world nevertheless, her purpose clear to her sisters. She landed in one of the valleys that Din had created and began to chant, her voice growing louder with each incantation. As she spoke, all around her, trees, plants, and animals began to grow. Low places in the land began to feel with water, and the oceans, lakes, and rivers of the world were formed. Something moved the sands of the earth and the plants which she had just formed, and she called this invisible force "wind". She was soon enclosed in a forest as brightly green as her own eyes and hair. She returned to her sisters who gave her a look of obvious irritation. Din looked upon her youngest sister.

_We told you that you were not to interfere with anything that we did this day! _Din said sullenly.

_But this world seemed to be missing something, something I could only give to it, _the youngest sister argued, a pout on her small face.

_You are too young to understand! _Din said resentfully.

_You still disobeyed us, but I have to agree with you. This world did need your special "something", but you are still in trouble, _Nayru admitted with an annoyed look on her beautiful face. _Now we have to look over these living things that you have created._

_And that's a bad thing, _the sister said, a tone of disbelief in her voice. _I was bored anyway._

_Oh, alright, _Din said, _we will need company however. A mate perhaps, it _has_ been six hundred years since I have had one._

_I concur, _Nayru said with a sly smile. The youngest sister nodded earnestly, a large grin on her face.

And because of the daring that the youngest sister showed this day in disobeying her older sisters, she was always remembered, in all legends, as Farore, the Goddess of Courage.

The sisters then formed mates of their own tastes from nothing, and they settled into the world that they created and started a new race, the Hylian people. These people settled in the valley in which the first seedlings from Farore had begun to grow. The goddesses named this place Hyrule and it was called this by their descendents and their descendents' descendents forevermore. The harmony that the sister goddesses had created blossomed, forming Hyrule's first Golden Age. Over the course of hundreds of years of peace, many different races came about through Farore's work. These races included the Zoras, the Gorons, the Gerudos, the Kokori, and the very spiritually powerful Sheikah. The Hylians, however, became the ruling race of Hyrule and established the realm of Hyrule, along with a king and queen to rule it.

After the goddesses felt that they had served their purpose in their world, they left it, creating another world in the likeness of Hyrule. They called this place the Sacred Realm and eternally bound it to Hyrule. When they entered the Sacred Realm, the goddesses placed an element of themselves in the core of this realm that was to supposedly keep a magical balance in the land of Hyrule. They called it the Triforce. It was a triangle formed from the combination of three smaller triangles, and it contained immense power for those who bore it on their left hand. The goddesses also left a part of themselves and a part of their power in Hyrule, or, more plausibly, in their descendents, because they knew that, one day, Hyrule would come to harm, and a new trio of goddesses, those who had inherited the first goddesses' traits and powers through a direct bloodline, would have to rise to prevent evil from taking over their beloved world.



**Author's Note: OK, there's the story and I hope you liked it. I know that the prologue's a little bit boring, but please read the next chapter before you decide that you don't want to read more. The second chapter's a whole lot better. This is just the typical opening chapter that tells about the goddesses. There's still a lot more action to come. Please RR and tell me what you think. **


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character's of Zelda.**

**Author's Note: Ok, here's the next chapter. I hope that it's better than the last one. It has a little bit more to it, but the fighting will be in the next chapter. Right now I'm just trying to give background info. I'd like to remind everyone that this is my first fic and I'll probably get better at writing the more I do it. Hey, practice makes perfect right? Please RR. And I would like to think the people who reviewed the last story. Oh, wait, nobody did. Oh well, at least I can say that I don't have any flames yet.**

_It is time to awaken young one._

The voice was loud and commanding as it boomed in the mind of the young seven-year old boy. He felt warm and safe in his nice little cocoon and did not wish to awaken, but, suddenly, the warm cocoon was peeled away and the boy was left lying on the ground. He looked up, and saw that he was inside of…..something. It was a large, oval room with wooden walls and the only light came from far above him. The light was dim and had a greenish tint. He couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him. He could, however, see that there were many other empty cocoons the same size along the walls and they looked as if something had been inside them recently. As he looked around, a white light suddenly penetrated the dim, green light around him and he saw an opening in the wall. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, a long vine began to push him toward the opening. He walked toward it willingly, but then he felt something. Another hand had slipped into his hand. He turned to look, but the opening was so bright that his still-adjusting eyes could not make out who, or what, had grabbed his hand.

As he walked outside, he could see that he was in a clearing of a forest of some type. There were children his age all around the clearing who were gazing at him. He then looked beside him and he now saw that a girl was holding his hand. She had reddish-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was light with a gentle dusting of freckles and she had full pink lips. At the moment, she was looking around the clearing with a look of excitement and anticipation of her small face.

"These two are the last to be born," the voice was the same as the one the boy had heard earlier, but this time it was not in his head, but behind him.

The boy and the girl turned around quickly, startled by the loud voice. A large tree seemed to be talking to them. Is that what I just came out of, the boy thought suddenly.

The tree smiled as he looked over the two new children. "Do not be afraid. I am the Great Deku Tree, and I have given you life. You are the children of the forest, the Kokori, and as such are born with all the abilities you will need to live in a place as wild and dangerous as the forest.

The boy flexed his arm. _Born with the abilities that we need to survive? As in what? We can walk, talk, and eat, but what other abilities?_

"You, my son," a vine gently touched the young boy on the shoulder as he looked at the Deku Tree with awe. "You shall be called Link, and, since you are a boy, you are to be given this." The Deku Tree's vine handed the boy, Link, a small, sharp sword. It had a bronze and gold hilt with a small green stone embedded in it. The blade was blue with ripples in the iron, showing that it was well made.

"Use it to fend off your village and to protect your sister." The Deku Tree said, using its vine to gesture toward the young girl that was still holding Link's hand.

"You, my daughter, are to be called Brittany, and I am afraid that I am out of the magical stones that ward off evil that I have given to all the girls." The tree paused looking her over, "you must be very car-"

"Can I just maybe have a sword, Great Deku Tree," the girl, Brittany, said with a pleading look in her blue eyes. "I will learn how to use it."

Gasps broke out all along the clearing. Brittany had been the first Kokori to address the Great Deku Tree, and, not only that, but she had interrupted him.

The Deku Tree, however, just chuckled. "No, I am afraid that I have no more swords either, so I must ask you, my child, to be careful and to stay close to the village and to your brother. Do not go deep into the forest without someone with you."

"But I-" Brittany began, but Link covered her mouth.

"Please don't say anything else," Link whispered warningly. "He might get agitated and decide that you need to go back into the cocoon."

Brittany looked at her brother and scowled. She opened her mouth to say something, but the Deku Tree cut her off.

"Hear me my children. I will always be here should you need anything. As the firstborn, Mido will be your leader-," the vine gestured toward a boy with bright red hair, "-and you must listen to and respect him. I have already told him what he need know.

"Now listen closely, you all must walk down that trail-" the vine pointed to an opening in the trees, "-follow it and you will find a village. This will be your new home. You will live there, but first you must tame the weeds and wild animals that lurk within and near the village. You must never stray too far from the village, but you may go anywhere in the forest. And, my children, always know that the forest provides your food and the fairies are everywhere. They will help you, if you need help, to find food. The world outside the forest, however, is strictly forbidden. No one is to leave the forest unless they are Chosen.

_Chosen? What does he mean by that?_ But Link didn't have time to ponder this thought any longer, because the Deku Tree was speaking again.

"Please be careful and be safe my children. Now hurry, your new home awaits you!"

And with that, the Kokori turned and followed the trail. They were all silent as the red-haired boy, Mido, led the way. As Link looked at each of the Kokori, he could see different looks on their young faces. Most had a look of fear and apprehension. Mido's face was set in a look of determination. His sister's face held a look of wonder and excitement.

Within a few moments, the Kokori came to an old, neglected village. Everything had indeed grown up and the houses looked shabby. But, all in all, the village wasn't too bad. It just needed some work.

_Well, this is home_, Link thought as he began to help a black-haired boy pickup a fallen tree trunk.

**Author's Note: Ok, there's the second chapter. I know that this one's a little boring too. But I promise that the next chapter is going to have fighting. Link is going to meet Saria and you'll find out how they became such great friends. Please RR! Flames and advice are accepted. I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
